If You Really Want Me
by catpatio
Summary: A peaceful morning to a normal day; Kris wakes up with her favourite person, Kelly.


The all too familiar sound of the day beginning awoke Kris from what felt like the best sleep she'd had in years. She could barely open her eyes, only to be blinded by the rising sun shedding light into her bedroom. Her eyes shut before she could fully wake up. She rested her head back on her pillow and let the sounds from outside play in her head. A young crowd walks by her house reciting poetry to each other and arguing over French fries, which must be exciting to the many seagulls that lurked the beach in search of people's left overs. She could hear the birds disturbing the beach bums. She smirked at the thought of herself when she was that age. She was in college, studying technology back in San Francisco. Her slightly older sister, Jill, had insisted she do something better than following in her footsteps and joining the police force. She'd even paid for her little sister to get an education, which Kris wouldn't accept at first. Later, she angrily dropped out of college after losing a close friend named Tommy. He was on his way to start working at the Salvation Army when the second wave of the Zebra Murders struck and he was killed in a drive by shooting. He was only 19. Kris shut her eyes tighter as she remembered him, not letting any tears escape her. She's glad she's a cop now. Tommy would be too. Someone's radio sent a quiet melody all the way into Kris' room from the beach. She faintly sang along with a part she'd recognised, "If you want my body and you think I'm sexy, come on sugar let me know. If you really need me just reach out and touch me. Come on honey tell me so, tell me so baby."

"Mhmm," grunted a sleepy brunette tangled in bedlinen colour coordinated to match the curtains. Kris' eyes shot open and turned to see her favourite person beside her. The corner of her mouth twitched up into a half smile as Kelly's eyelids flickered open. There's mascara smudged on them from the night before, and on her neck are spots that Kris had previously claimed with her mouth. She takes Kris' hand. "Even while singing a creepy Rod Stewart song, your voice sounds incredibly silky." she gives the hand a kiss before intertwining it with her own.

Kris pulls her closer, "Uh… much obliged, angel." A blush forms on her face while Kelly ran her hand down Kris' flaxen hair before stuffing her face back into her pillow. "No, Kelly, we have to wake up now," she whined through her yawning and stretching, letting the blanket fall to their hips as she sat up. Kelly, who's back was now fully exposed, was falling back asleep. Kris admired the dimples on Kelly's back as she let her fingers dance on them. She remembered the first time she'd noticed them. It was her first case and first time in Hawaii; they were sneaking on to a criminal's yacht. After that case, she knew she wanted Kelly. She wanted her more than anything she's ever wanted before. _You have her. _She smiled to herself.

"St- stop… that tickles." Kelly squirmed and shivered as Kris trailed her fingers up her spine.

"Your fault for being naked."

"It's your fault! I'm not the one who flung my clothes around. I'm not the one who's wearing my night gown."

Kris looked down at herself, realising the nightie she was wearing was tighter than usual. "Okay, you're right. But who could blame me? Come on, I'll make you some coffee."

She turned to face Kris, "I don't want coffee."

"Well, what do you want then?"

"You!" Kelly chirped. "I really want you." Kris felt a soft thud as she was pulled back to bed by her lover. Kelly wasted no time climbing on top of her and showering her face and neck with kisses. Kris bit her lip before grabbing a fist full of Kelly's hair, which was not styled as per usual because it had been rained on the previous night, and pressed a firm kiss to her lips. Even when Kelly didn't look her usual glamorous self at all, she was still the most beautiful creature that Kris had ever known of. Maybe Kris preferred her this way? She felt the soft thighs that clung to her, lightly scratching at them when she felt her breasts being roughly toyed with through thin fabric.

"Kel- work," was all that Kris could utter.

"We won't get there on time unless we shower together," Kelly's voice was low and husky.

"Fine by me," Kris giggled, "and I'll let you borrow a turtle neck today."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

_They still ended up being late for work._


End file.
